Dragonball Jr
by MaverickJr8769
Summary: My third fanfic, just started it. will be PG-13 at some time. Please R&R. This is about Goku jr. and Vegeta Jr.
1. Dragonball JR

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of Akira Toriyama's creations.  
  
Well this is my third Fanfiction. My first one well it sucked, my second was better than the first one now I hope for this one to be better than the second. Well onto the Fanfic.  
  
DRAGONBALL JR.  
  
It has been a few years after the very end of GT, Goku and Vegeta Jr. are both ten years old. Goku jr. lives with his father, Goken, and Vegeta jr. lives with his father Vegeta III. Both their mothers left them. Goku jr. lives in the same house that Goku, Gohan, and Chichi lived in at the start of DBZ. Vegeta jr. lives at Capsule Corp. The old family rivalries between Goku and Vegeta have been settled and the Briefs and Son families are good friends. Vegeta and Goku jr. are playing around in front of the Capsule Corp. Goken and Vegeta(short for Vegeta III) are watching the boys out a window. Goku jr. and Vegeta jr. seem to be role-playing. Goku jr. just got done pummeling Vegeta jr. and kicks him in the gut sending him flying towards the house. Right before VJ hits the house he stops and looks right at GJ, "Foolish monkey, Do you really think you can defeat the all mighty Freiza? I'm not even at one hundred percent yet."  
  
"Ha, I beat you once so I can beat you again!" At that Goken comes to the front door,  
  
"Hey you two, lunch is ready." As soon as the boys hear the word lunch they charge right at the door, they would have charged right through Goken if he didn't move out of the out of the way. GJ and VJ don't stop until they reach the lunch table, where there is a large pile of sandwiches. The two boys start eating and their fathers watch. A few minutes later VJ stops eating and looks at his father and says,  
  
"Dad did grandpa Vegeta and Goku really travel across the universe?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Do you think the four of us do that? I mean we own Capsule Corp., we could use any of the ships."  
  
"Son we already talked about this. And what did I say?"  
  
"You said no."  
  
"Right, so that means no."  
  
"Alright," VJ sighs and goes back to eating. About ten minutes later Goken walks in the kitchen, "Boys, me and Vegeta have to go to the store to get some more food. We'll be back in about fifteen." GJ looks over,  
  
"Alright dad." At that Goken and Vegeta walk out the door to go to the store. After about three minutes after their fathers leave VJ turns to GJ and says,  
  
"Hey GJ, let's steal one of the ships and go on an adventure."  
  
"What do you mean, your dad said no."  
  
"Yeah so. Let's take one and quick, before they get back." GJ thinks for a few seconds,  
  
"Ok let's do it."  
  
"Alright." VJ and GJ get up and go to the back door and go to the nearest two man ship, "You ready GJ."  
  
"Yep let's do this." GJ and VJ get in the ship and after a few seconds the ship lifts off.  
  
*Well there it is the first chapter of my new fanfic. Please R&R* 


	2. The Adventure Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of Akira Toriyama's creations.  
  
*Well it's been a while since I updated this but here's another update for anyone that read the first chapter. *  
  
*In the last chapter GJ (Goku jr.) and VJ (Vegeta jr.) stole a ship from capsule Corp. so that they can go on an "adventure" but soon the two young sayians might get more than they bargained for. *  
  
*THE ADVENTURE BEGINS*  
  
After 5 minutes the ship has broken out of the earths atmosphere. GJ and VJ are looking around. VJ looks over to GJ and says, "I think this is a training ship. It's got an unlimited food supply, a gravity machine, and training equipment."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Now we can train just like Grandpa Vegeta and Goku did. And we can eat all we want too."  
  
"Cool, but I have a question."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What exactly are we going to do, I mean we don't know anything about space travel. And we've never left the earth before. So how are we supposed to know what to do?"  
  
"We're going to... umm I really don't know what we're going to do. I never thought of that, I just knew that I wanted to go on an adventure, I never thought of what we were going to do. I always thought that when we did go out into space that our dads would be with us, and they'd know what to do."  
  
"So are you saying that you brought us up here without knowing anything about what's going on?"  
  
"No I'm not saying that what I'm saying is..."  
  
"Do you even know how to fly this thing?"  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"Well do you?"  
  
"No, ok I don't. I only know how to start it, but only because at the push of one button this ship lifts off itself. I was hoping that one of us would be able to learn how to fly this."  
  
"I don't know why I always listen to you. Every time we do something that you come up with everything always gets screwed up."  
  
"Hey I'm sorry ok. I wasn't thinking."  
  
"Yeah well now because of you not thinking we're stuck up in space."  
  
*Back down on earth Goken and Vegeta just got back to Capsule Corp.*  
  
"Well Vegeta me and GJ have to go back home."  
  
"Alright, and thanks again for helping me get these parts."  
  
"No problem." At that Goken goes into the house to find GJ, while Vegeta goes around to the back to put the ship parts down. After a few minutes Goken goes into the back of the house and finds Vegeta, "Hey Vegeta we got a problem."  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
"I can't find the kids anywhere."  
  
"That's because they're not on earth."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"There's a two man training ship missing. I think they took it up."  
  
"No they wouldn't have, they don't even know how to fly it. When I get my hands on GJ..."  
  
"Look let's not worry about that right now. First we have to find them."  
  
"Yeah and how are we going to do that?"  
  
"Well Luckily they took one of the three ships that have a tracking device on it, so after I find the receiver we can get into another ship and track them down."  
  
"Alright well hurry up and find that receiver."  
  
*Back in the spaceship*  
  
GJ is looking at the controls of the ship trying to figure out how to fly it, "Wait a minute."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think I can fly this thing."  
  
"Huh, how?"  
  
"I have a space-flight-simulator, and these controls look exactly like the ones on my game. I'm thinking that maybe that the controls don't just look the same but act the same too."  
  
"Well check it out."  
  
"Ok here it goes." And with that GJ pushes a few buttons and the ship starts to move forward, "Hah, I knew it the controls are the same. Now if I take this joystick type thing it should go up, down, left, and right."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Here it goes." At that GJ grabs the control stick and pushes it up, the ship starts to go down. He pushes it down and the ship starts to go up. Left makes it go left and right makes it go right, "Oh yeah, you owe me big time VJ. If it wasn't for my skills on my space-flight-simulator we'd still be floating in space."  
  
"Just shut up and fly the darn thing."  
  
*Well there's the boys first problem, but they solved it before it became a major problem. Up next chapter 3 "The Message". As always, Please R&R any reviews will be accepted. * 


End file.
